onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Campacino
Campacino (カンパチーノ, Kanpachīno) is a member of the Accino Family, being the first son and eldest child of Don Accino. He is the older twin brother of Brindo. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his blue shirt and red heart tattoos. Appearance Campacino is a buff man that has almost exact resemblance to his younger brother. Campacino has a blue shirt with a white collared shirt under it, and a yellow tie that bears the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it. He also has white pants, a black belt with a pink heart on it, red tattoos, and white cuffs arounds his wrist. His hair is brown and has a small moustache and a small beard that goes across his chin. Abilities and Powers As the eldest child of Don Accino, Campacino has more authority over the family business than his other siblings. During jobs, he is usually the one to oversee the situation alongside his father. Physically, Campacino is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evading Luffy's punches, and jumping high into the air. Combination Play Along with his twin brother, Brindo, Campacino is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Campacino to glow blue and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows red. By either changing his glow to red, or having his brother change his glow to blue, Campacino can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Campacino and Brindo both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what it looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Campacino and Brindo are seen performing Combination Play. History He is first seen toasting with his family. He is currently still in Lovely Land. When his father glimpses Zoro behind the window, he convinces him that he is just too drunk and did not see anything at all. In episode 331 he is seen scolded by his father, because the flag is not there yet. He then calls Brindo on his den den mushi, but he is answered by Jiro, who says if he will do anything, the Phoenix Pirates will kill Brindo. Campacino gets angry and gets to his brother via combination play. After his arrival, they form a duet, starting to attack Luffy and Chopper (whose 50 beli bounty intrigues them both somewhat). They plan to throw Luffy into the ocean and manage to throw him across the water on an iceberg. Later, he and Brindo use their power and try to fight Luffy, but the ice proofs too slippery even for them. They are then called away to Lovely Land, because of Don Accino getting mad. They arrive and try to convince him, what a great birthday party they'll throw him, when Luffy comes to Lovely Land, screaming for his flag. He, Brindo, Hockera, Arbell, and Salchow fight Luffy together at first, but he is then left to face off the newly arrived Puzzle. He is then seen shocked at his brother's defeat at Luffy's hands. He fights Puzzle and tries to damage his chain, but is ultimately defeated and forced to give them the location of Don Accino's room. Later, when the Straw Hats are on ther way to the New World, Campacino ambushes them with the remaining cronies of Don Accino (who along with Brindo, Salcohow, Hockera, Arbell and Lil have fled on their own), but the Phoenix Pirates hold them off, allowing the Straw Hats free passage towards the New World. Major Battles * Campacino and Brindo vs. Luffy * Campacino vs. Puzzle Trivia *Campacino has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Huh ha ha ha".One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Campacino is heard laughing with a distinct laugh. *A running gag that happens with Campacino and Brindo is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they are using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Luffy thinks Campacino and Brindo are clones upon seeing them. *Up until episode 331, he is shown with a shadow cast across his face. References External Links *Twin - Wikipedia article about twins. Site Navigation it:Kampachino Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Antagonists